Ryan Hurlock (original character)
Character History A new home back in time. Samantha Hurlock, Ryan's mother, died shortly after he was born, leaving him in the sole custody of his father. Ian Hurlock was a successful photojournalist residing in Oxfordshire, England. When Ryan was seven years old, Ian decided to pursue his lifelong dream and fascination with feudal Japanese culture. The father and son relocated to this country, specifically in the tiny rural village of Akigawa, hidden away in Mount Furano, Hokkaido. Here in this village, where they were quickly accepted as part of the family, Ryan grew to manhood. The people of Akigawa lived in solitude from the rest of modern Japan, and they clung to the old ways of living. Their community was devoid of almost all modernism, and was governed by a small group of sequestered samurai who evolved into shinobi (ninja)--supposedly the last of their kind. The citizens were peace-loving and industrious, and after learning to trust Ian, they welcomed him and his son to their homes with open arms. The young boy was christened "Hayato" by his new people. Prior to their move out of England, Ryan was a rather thin and often sickly child. But within their first year of living on the Japanese mountainside, he suddenly developed and steadily grew into a healthy, hardy young man, surprising everyone, including his own father. Aerokinetic ninja. Ryan endeared himself to the village elders because of his spirit and will. Some of them wanted to train him, and teach him the secrets of ninjutsu, but others argued this was not something to be shared with outsiders. They decided to put Ryan to the test to see if he was fit for training. They ordered him to race their strongest fighter in a climb to the peak of the Mount Tokachi. On this occasion, Ryan's mutant aerokinetic abilities manifested and aided him in completing the task a whole day faster than the fastest recorded climb in clan history. After Ryan returned from his trip, with the blessings of his father, he immediately began his training under the tutelage of the leader of the clan and the samurai warriors, Master Takahiro. He was only ten years old at the time, causing the people of Akigawa to respect and believe in him as an extraordinarily gifted child. Dark side manifested. Several years later, when Ryan was sixteen, Akigawa was attacked by a group of heavily armed guerrilla bandits. Though the casualties were not many, Ryan's father was among them. He had been caught in the crossfire and shot down by bullets. A rage that shocked everyone was suddenly unleashed in in the young man. Against Takahiro's orders, he tracked down the bandits and slew the entire lot of them single-handedly, sparing not even the women or children. In one day he took the lives of two hundred and forty-five people. A fellow warrior witnessed the slaughter, including Ryan's use of his elemental powers, and reported everything to the village leaders. Ryan faced trial for his misconduct, and it was decided that his fearsome rage posed a threat to the community, and needed to be corrected. He was punished by bokukei (ritual tattooing), wherein his entire upper body was marked with symbols and writings that branded him as a dangerous killer. The tattoos took months to complete, and the use of sharpened bamboo to insert the ink for continuous hours turned the process into a form of severe torture. After being publicly humiliated by the forced display of these tattoos, he was then exiled for an indefinite period of time. For almost three years, Ryan lived alone on the other side of Mount Furano, mourning his father's death and meditating on what his anger had turned him into. When at last he was permitted to return to the village, he was once again of a gentle nature, at greater peace with himself than ever before. Point of no return. As more seasons passed, Ryan grew even stronger and more adept in the use of his aerokinetic abilities. His mutant powers combined with the ninjutsu skills he learned made him the most formidable fighter of the clan. The time came for him to fall in love with one of his old childhood friends, a beautiful Japanese girl named Kumiko. The two were engaged to be married, until an attempt on his fiancé’s honor forced Ryan to fight and take yet another life--that of his rival Higen, son of Master Takahiro. Despite the circumstances that led to the killing, Ryan was arrested and unjustly condemned to death. He was set to commit seppuku but was haunted by a promise that he made to his father, that suicide be the one samurai ritual he would never accept. He was finally persuaded by the pleas of Kumiko to save himself, and on the day of the execution he broke free from his captors and fled Akigawa, never to come back. When the village warriors continued to pursue Ryan beyond Hokkaido, it became clear they were determined to put an end to him. Not only did Takahiro seek revenge for the death of his son, but the elders felt responsible for training a deadly and potentially disastrous killer. They considered it their obligation to eliminate that danger. Ryan was forced to flee Japan completely, but found he had nowhere else to go. He traveled by stowing away on cargo ships and trains and endured months of total vagrancy, forced to steal food and clothing just to survive. His journey took him across many continents, from Asia to the Middle East and Africa, until finally he reached Europe. Hope for refuge. Ryan left Japan without anything except for the clothes on his back and some of his late father's possessions that he managed to salvage. He found an answer to his plight in one of his father's journals. In some of the entries, Ian mentioned what was called the mutant phenomenon, and how he suspected that his son might be one of these "mutants", which would explain why he had those "special gifts". The journal entries also spoke of a man named Charles Xavier, one of Ian's teachers from his days at Oxford University, as well as an old friend. Charles was a known advocate of mutant rights, so Ian thought that maybe someday Ryan could meet with him. However, Ian died before any of this could even be mentioned. Ryan decided to take his father's lead and contact Professor Xavier. He directed his journey back to his hometown of Oxfordshire, where he sought Ian's former colleagues and managed to obtain the contact information he needed. Professor Xavier graciously received Ryan's call and immediately offered to fly over to England to meet him. During their face to face encounter, Charles told Ryan all about mutants, and about his "School for Gifted Youngsters". Ryan was quickly drawn to the Professor's kind spirit and did not hesitate to accept the invitation to come and stay at the Xavier Institute. At 22 years old, he was classified as a "new student". Adjustment to America. After several months of refresher classes at Xavier's, Ryan took and passed an exam that earned him his GED. Although initially uncomfortable with the sudden change of living environment, he worked hard to adjust to the modern lifestyle of the States. He learned to drive a car, regained command of fluent English, and embraced the X-Men's mission to use their special abilities in the service of both humans and mutants. Although he chose to keep a relatively low profile around the Institute, he formed many friendships with his fellow students and residents. Most significantly, he found love again in Winter Belle, a beautiful healer at the mansion whom he cared for with great admiration and devotion. Hayato lives. It didn't take long for Ryan's past to catch up with him and find him in his new home. His former clan who'd never stopped searching for him somehow discovered his location. A team of assassins sent by Takahiro managed to invade the Institute grounds and attempt to kill him. Fortunately, Ryan escaped harm with the help of Theresa Cassidy, who'd been with him at the time of the attack. Because he alerted Professor Xavier of this danger, the Akigawa shinobi were unable to launch another attack at the mansion from then on, and were forced to drop their pursuit of Hayato for the time being. Shortly after, Ryan received another unexpected visit from a familiar face: his childhood friend from Japan, Chikao. Chikao warned him about their clan's ongoing hunt for him, and though he could not switch sides at the risk of his life, he brought Ryan his old sword, an heirloom katana known as the Ryuu no yaiba, or Dragon Blade. Winter was present during this encounter and Ryan was forced to finally come clean with her about the darkest period of his life story. He had stayed in constant fear that if she found out about his sins and the dangers of his inner nature, she would lose faith in him and reject his affections. Much to his surprise and immense relief, Winter reacted in the opposite manner and assured him that she did not hold his past against him. She also told Ryan she loved him as he loved her, finally formalizing their romantic relationship. On the road to leaving his dark past behind, Ryan focused his attention on his studies and on serving the Institute as a working resident and mentor to the younger students. With Professor Xavier's endorsement, he was accepted as a freshman at New York University, majoring in anthropology with a minor in history. Letting love go. Towards the middle of his second year at Xavier's, Ryan's newfound happiness dissipated and his heart shattered when Winter decided to leave the Institute to pursue her studies on Muir Island in Scotland under Dr. Moira MacTaggert. He initially wanted to move to Scotland with her just to keep their relationship going, but she requested the break-up to prevent him from doing something she knew was not really what he wanted--to leave Xavier's. Ryan then realized that the free-spirited Winter did not love him at the same level of commitment that he wanted to offer, and therefore let her go. They agreed to part as friends, but Ryan avoided contact with her from then on to shield himself from the pain of the loss. Ryan gradually recovered from the emptiness left by Winter's departure by finding solace and companionship in another close friend--Taryn Lawson. In time, the two of them grew closer to each other until Ryan began to feel their friendship growing into something more. However, concerned that Taryn might see his affection as him merely trying to substitute her for Winter, he kept silent about his developing feelings and tried to convince himself they could stay merely as friends. Following a few incidents wherein he reacted badly towards Taryn's arrogant co-worker and admirer, Jett Garcia, Ryan was forced to conclude that his feelings for the girl were no longer simply "friendly". Unfortunately at this point, he had already convinced himself that Taryn did not feel the same way about him, and he stubbornly chose to continue his silence. Because of his misunderstanding and lack of communication, a rift started to form between the two of them. Redemption marred by tragedies. During his participation at a tournament of champions in Diana Sottomayor's homeland of Avalon, Ryan was granted a special favor by the Fairy Queen Titania. The bokukei tattoos that had plagued him for years were magically erased from his skin, renewing his hope for a fresh start to his life. Tragedy struck soon after when Ryan's partner in the tournament, Xander Pier, was killed during their match. Ryan took his friend's death very hard and led him to question his skills as a protector. A few weeks later, when the the Purifiers attacked Institute, Ryan did his part to try and protect the younger residents of the school. When he failed on one count that led to the death of Grace McIntyre, he nearly lost his mind and went on a killing spree against the invaders. He joined Tobias Winters in saving Nova Starr from her captors (though unbeknownst to Ryan, she ended up being kidnapped again later), but the two friends got into a heated argument when Tobias chastised Ryan for his sudden blood lust. Ryan regained some control only when he ran into Taryn in the middle of all the chaos. He was then consumed by his need to protect her and despite her protests, led a reckless defensive strategy with the help of Tobias Winters, Sofia Mantega, and Rian Allerdyce. Unfortunately, this plan to weaken the Purifier forces using a massive tornado cost him his life. He failed to keep control over the winds and got sucked into its vortex. He died from severe physical injuries with Taryn by his side, shortly after admitting his love for her. From the jaws of death. While Ryan's body technically died on the night of the Purifier attack, his spirit remained in a state of limbo, which would explain how he would later come back to life after his body was resuscitated. His "corpse" was stolen from the battlefield by Purifier soldiers as they retreated. The soldiers were under command to retrieve mutant bodies which could be used for experimentation in the organization's labs. Bolivar Trask, the creator of the Sentinels, recently aligned himself with Matthew Risman and the Purfiers as one of their scientists. He needed a strong mutant body to use for one of his projects--"Project Leviathan", meant to develop a new kind of cyborg soldier. He ended up choosing Ryan's corpse to experiment with. Ryan was chosen especially because of its excellent health despite the injuries, and because Trask was intrigued by the man's hollow bone structure. Trask's original plan was merely to test how vibranium can be constructed and molded into an endoskeleton around a body's existing organic bones. Ryan's corpse was cut open and the liquid metal was fused with his entire skeletal system. The successful bonding pleased Trask, although shortly afterward he made plans to have the corpse obliterated so he could retrieve and reuse the vibranium. Reborn as Project Leviathan. Before Ryan's body could be destroyed, something entirely unexpected happened. His tissues began to regenerate and heal the numerous cuts and injuries inflicted on it. Less than a week later, his organs restarted their processes, and his body literally came back to life. Finally, by the end of the month, the biggest surprise occurred when Ryan woke up--conscious although barely lucid, and lacking all memory of who he was and what had happened to him. Trask was delighted by the opportunity to test the vibranium endoskeleton. However, because the metal was extremely heavy, Ryan's muscles could barely handle moving it. Trask, seeing Ryan as little more than an animal to experiment with, subjected him to an agonizing regimen of forced exercise and chemical enhancements to strengthen his muscles. This accomplished two goals of increasing Ryan's physical strength and body mass to match the endoskeleton, and breaking what was left of his spirit. Despite Trask's success at manufacturing the cyborg they wanted, Matthew Risman and the other Purifier leaders grew concerned that Ryan was still a living creature who might be capable of gaining the free will to turn against them. To allay these concerns, Trask devised a microchip that could be implanted in Ryan's brain stem. Through this microchip, they would be able to program and command Ryan as they saw fit, and even destroy him should he ever become a threat or liability to them. The newly created cyborg was called "Leviathan". Matthew Risman ordered that Leviathan be programmed to destroy mutants upon detection, and began to send him out on "test runs"-- missions to exterminate the Purifiers' enemies. However, things went awry one night when the Leviathan was sent after a chosen mutant target. A powerful electrical attack shorted the microchip planted in his brain, causing the initial programming to be erased and rebooted. The tracking device that should have allowed the Purfiers to located him was also damaged, leaving the cyborg to wander New York City with barely a faint idea of who--or what--he was, or where he should be. The man named Joseph. The amnesiac Ryan was fortunate enough to be found and taken in by none other than the pastor vicar of St. Patrick's Cathedral, Reverend Chris Cassidy. The priest sensed the innate goodness in the strange, homeless man and believed in it. He offered him a job doing maintenance and custodial work for the parish as well as a temporary home at the rectory. Ryan accepted Father Cassidy's generosity and was introduced to the Catholic faith, which he found suited him and therefore decided to learn more about. During this time he also struggled to regain some traces of his memories and was mostly unsuccessful, except for when he determined that his real name must be "Joseph", which is actually his middle name. "Joseph" lived a life of relative peace and happiness at the cathedral for over three months. There was one fortuitous occasion wherein he ran into Taryn Lawson as she came into the church to pray one day. Although he felt a strong sense of knowing her from somewhere, Joseph failed to recognize his old friend and love. Taryn on the other hand, convinced herself that she'd only been hallucinating since Ryan was supposed to be dead. Hunter becomes hunted. After earlier attempts to find the missing Leviathan failed, Matthew Risman sent out one of the Purifiers' mutant slaves, Erika Schuster, to find and recover the cyborg using her unique chi-tracking abilities. Erika succeeded in gathering trace amounts of Ryan's chi signature by absorbing it from Xavier residents who had been close to him, such as Tobias Winters and Taryn Lawson. Erika ambushed Ryan in his sanctuary at St. Patrick's and attempted to reprogram his command chip so that she could gain control of him. She planned to turn against her Purifier handlers and use the Leviathan against them. However, she hesitated at a critical moment after sensing that Ryan was still very much human despite his cyborg components. At this point Ryan's default programming kicked in, which caused him to attack Erika and nearly kill her. His human side broke through long enough for him to allow her to escape, before he set off on a rampage throughout New York City hunting down mutants. Erika along with Lucas Constantine, the CIA agent and X-Man who had been helping her complete her mission, told Professor Xavier about everything that had happened to Ryan and the Purifiers' plans for him. Xavier assembled a team of X-Men to battle the Leviathan and bring him back to the mansion so they could help Ryan get back in control of his body. Although the Leviathan gravely injured most of the people who went to capture him, he was taken down largely through the gravitokinetic powers of Taryn Lawson and technopathy of Aiko Chigusa-Mitchell. Ryborg returns. Ryan spent many weeks in a comatose state while Professor Xavier enlisted the help of numerous specialists to study his cyborg condition, including his new mutations and side effects caused by the vibranium. After many attempts to determine what could be done about the command chip in his brain, they decided that it was far too risky to try and remove it or even completely disable it. The best they could do was to place additional measures that would prevent the chip from being hacked into or damaged. Tampering with his artificially outfitted brain simply posed too much of a danger to his life. When they finally allowed Ryan to wake up, he turned out to have suffered retrograde amnesia. He did not possess any recollection of his life events that occurred several months after he arrived at the Institute. Through regular sessions of telepathic therapy, Professor Xavier is currently working with Ryan to help him regain select memories of his past, little by little. Ryan is also working to master his new mutant strengths and become more comfortable in his enhanced body. Ryan is gradually re-adjusting to life at the school, catching up and remembering "old friends" and engaging in the studies and pastimes that once gave him joy. He has formed a particularly close and admiring relationship with newcomer Ayla LeGris, but unfortunately feels compelled to avoid his former love, Taryn Lawson because of the awkward feelings he experiences whenever he is around her. Powers and Abilities Artificial enhancements Vibranium endoskeleton As the test subject of "Project Leviathan" (led by Sentinel creator Bolivar Trask, working for the Purifiers), Ryan was endowed with an artificial endoskeleton created by the infusion of liquefied vibranium into the hollow spaces of his bones and the coating of its outer surfaces; the entire skeletal system was made nearly indestructible. Vibranium is a much weaker and lighter metal than adamantium, but its malleability is what allowed it to be more effectively fused with Ryan's uniquely constructed skeleton. Moreover, vibranium has the ability to absorb all vibrations within its vicinity and any kinetic energy directed at it. The energy absorbed by this metal is stored within the bonds between the molecules that make up the substance. As a result, the more energy vibranium absorbs, or the more impact placed on it, the tougher it becomes. Vibranium does have a limit to the amount of energy it can absorb; any excess energy is transferred into the rest of Ryan's body organs, resulting in enhanced physical characteristics, namely: *'Strength:' capable of lifting a max of 3,000 pounds (weight of standard car) with average effort *'Durability:' vibranium endoskeleton is virtually indestructible (bones unshatterable), but with extreme force, they can be dislocated at certain joints. *'Stamina:' capable of sustaining peak performance up to a full hour (assuming minimal damage or interference) Cybernetic command system Control chip To secure their control over Ryan, whom they call "Leviathan", his creators implanted a microchip in his brain stem that controls his motor functions through electric/neural impulses fed by a commanding computer system. In effect, any computer system that gains access to and programs the said microchip can control Ryan's actions and override the involuntary functions of his body (heartbeat, body temperature, emotion). Even without active control by the commanding computer, the chip can be set with default modes that induce action automatically without specific command. For example, the Purifiers programmed Leviathan with a default mode that drives him to kill all mutants he encounters. Hibernation mode As a defense mechanism, Ryan's cybernetic system automatically shuts off or "hibernates" his entire body in cases of life-threatening injury or deprivation (e.g. when he is starved to near death or deprived of oxygen). Once the controls have detected that his body has been rejuvenated to base health, hibernation would switch off and Ryan would regain consciousness. Hibernation mode can also be manually switched on and off by a commanding computer. Flawless aim When controlled by a commanding computer (and only then), Ryan never misses a target, and can precisely hit an inch long spot over a distance of almost 100 meters. Without a commanding system, his aim is simply above-average. Healing factor The vibranium in Ryan's body caused a mutation in his cells that produced a latent, low-level healing factor. This healing factor is slower than what other like mutants possess; however, it is enough to prevent him from bleeding out from most grave injuries. For example, what would take the X-Man Wolverine minutes to heal would take Ryan up to an hour or more. He is immune to virtually all diseases and the effects of drugs and pollutants. Ryan is still in possession of all his human organ systems which are vulnerable to damage and need to be cared for (i.e. through rest and food), although because of his healing factor, he needs less nourishment than the average person. Original aerokinetic abilities (lost) Ryan was once a high level air elemental. His ability to psionically control and manipulate air currents enabled him to summon minor cyclones and whirlwinds, project powerful bursts of winds, and "fly" (actually just leap great distances and heights) through the air on wind currents. He also learned to create and shoot "air darts"--small sharp bursts of hot or cold air that projected powerfully enough to cut even flesh, like small knives. Ryan's body also had several natural adaptations to complement his air abilities. All bones in his skeletal system were hollow and light, to allow him movement through air without wings. His skin layers were resistant to wind burn, and his body build also allowed him superhuman speed and enhanced stamina. Special Skills Samurai fighting art skills Despite the memory loss and Ryan has managed to retain most of the Bugei Juhappan ("18 samurai fighting art skills") he learned during his time in Japan: *Spiritual refinement *Unarmed combat *Sword fighting *Stick and staff fighting *Throwing blades *Spear fighting *Naginata fighting *Chain and sickle weapon *Pyrotechnics and explosives *Horsemanship *Military strategy *Meteorology *Geography Marksmanship His Purifier masters/creators conditioned and trained Ryan in the use of modern weaponry (i.e. guns), making him a proficient "modern" warrior in contrast with the traditional means of fighting he was brought up with. Outdoor survival All his life, Ryan was trained to be self-sufficient and capable of surviving in the wild, and therefore possesses skills in: *Hunting *Fishing *Trapping *Foraging *Cooking *Gardening Craftsmanship Ryan is skilled artist and craftsman, adept in *sketching *painting *calligraphy *woodcarving *sculpting *pottery He is a carpenter by trade, capable of making furnishings such as tables and chairs and working on the construction of houses. Japanese culture and language Ryan is fluent in Hihongo as a primary language. Weaknesses Lowered physical capabilities Due to the weight and structure of his Vibranium endoskeleton, Ryan has grown markedly weaker on the following factors: *'Speed:' Heavier body forces slower movement and reflexes *'Agility:' Metal endoskeleton impedes flexibility and dexterity of movements Despite his cybernetic enhancements, Ryan's body is prone to human frailties when it comes to trauma. When hit by a strong attack, he is capable of being knocked unconscious and can suffer the psychological effects of damage as well as pain. Deficiencies *'Stealth and entering methods:' difficult because of his massive body build *'Swimming:' difficult because of body weight *'Activities that require soft and delicate hand movements:' difficult because of skeletal structure and strength Counters *'Destruction of command chip:' This microchip is embedded in his brain stem and protected by a vibranium casing; it is therefore extremely difficult to reach and destroy. However, damage to this chip can result in Ryan losing control of his body functions, either crippling him or turning him into a vegetable. *'Electricity:' Electrical attacks can penetrate through his vibranium endoskeleton and paralyze his brain, rendering him temporarily unconscious. The control chip itself cannot be destroyed by electrical pulses/shocks, even the most powerful ones, though it can be temporarily disengaged or shorted. *'Electropaths:' High-level electropaths can gain control of the microchip and command Ryan the way a computer can. However, with great effort, Ryan does have the ability to override the microchip's command using his will. *'Regular attacks that damage body tissue:' Once Ryan's body is damaged to a critical point, his body shuts down temporarily until it is given the chance to heal. Side effects/Mutations *'Cancerous growths: '''Vibranium is known to be a powerful mutagen, and constantly wreaks havoc on Ryan's biological makeup by producing malignant tumors. Fortunately, because of the healing factor also bestowed on him by the vibranium, the cancer cells are killed by his immune system before they can cause any real harm to his healthy cells. *'Chronic pain and fatigue:' The constant absorption of vibrations by the vibranium endoskeleton causes Ryan pain and tenderness in his bones, similar to the pain felt from fibromyalgia. There is no means of stopping or easing this pain except through drug treatments, which Ryan refuses to take. *'Additional mutations:' The presence of vibranium in his body opens Ryan to the risk of developing new, unknown, and potentially lethal mutations. Trivia *The only alcoholic drink Ryan consumes is sake. He has never been drunk in all his life. *Ryan is a skilled fisherman, capable of catching lake trout or carp with his bare hands. *Ryan grew up practicing Zen Buddhism as his religion. He recently began a conversion to Catholicism after befriending the pastor vicar of St. Patrick’s Cathedral, Reverend Chris Cassidy. *Ryan has strong beliefs regarding chastity of body and spirit, and is committed to saving sex for marriage. *Ryan’s preferred clothing brand is Banana Republic, and his favorite shoes are Converse sneakers. *Ryan did not touch a computer until he first came to the Institute at 22 years old. Quotes "Two hundred and forty-five. Those are many lives on my hand that need to be repented for. Many markings to carry as a reminder of my crime. Now leave me and forget this before it becomes two hundred and forty-''six." (XI2, Outdoor Training Meadow. 11/12/07) "The women here fascinate me. I have lived with a different kind for most of my life. Women who do nothing but serve the home, the men, bear children. Those are all noble and admirable things of course, but I always thought that women could be capable of so much more than that. And you are. I do not doubt you are already saving the world having what you have, being what you are, Taryn." (XI2, Cooking Counters. 11/15/07) “My anger is a demon, and my greatest enemy.” (XI2, Archery and Firing Range. 11/27/07) “Men are men, and it is hard enough to control our base emotions without being manipulated further.” (XI2, Stables. 12/12/07) “They may have made you that way, but that doesn't mean it's what you really are. Inside. You can always choose what you want to be. Especially now that you're here. You're free." (XI2, Pond and Bridge. 12/12/07) "I would rather be known as someone who was beaten by a girl than as someone who has beaten a girl." (XI2, Training Dojo. 12/21/07) "But you know, Winter. You know. That every time I look at you, every time you're near, there is something inside of me that comes alive. And when you are gone from my sight, that something dies." (XI2, Emergency Room. 12/22/07) "If we always ran away from fear of getting hurt, then we would not have most of the good things in life. I cannot speak for your other suitors, but I believe you are worth it, Winter Belle. You are worth any risk." (XI2, Emergency Room. 12/22/07) "I am not a good man, Winter. These markings on my skin--they serve not just as punishment. They are a reminder. To myself...and to other people. That I am not to be trusted." (XI2, Workout Room. 3/23/08) “God forgive me, or at least guide me.” (XI2, South Valley. 4/11/08) “It is never a question of how much I am willing to fight for you. For us. In my life, I have fought for much less worthy causes. You must know that nothing, nothing in the world is more valuable to me than your well-being, your happiness." (XI2, Workout Room. 4/12/08) "I've received more combat training than I am proud to possess. Knowledge is power, but there are some powers one would prefer not to have." (XI2, Indoor Pool. 5/21/08) “I don’t care if you could break every bone in my body with a single strike. I swear on whatever god is out there—you try and do anything of what you just said to my wife, and I will find some way to kill you.” (XI2, Alliance Headquarters (Future). 6/3/08) “Sometimes, we need to step up and take responsibility even when we're still afraid. Even when we're not ready. Otherwise, if you give in to the fear, if you wait... then the consequences can be terrible. You will regret your cowardice for the rest of your life." (XI2, Alliance Headquarters. 6/6/08) "I hope you would never have to suffer that kind of terrible loss... but take my word for it. Nothing can drive you faster and deeper to insanity than having a loved one taken so brutally from you." (XI2, Subway Tunnels. 6/14/08) “Are you frightened now, Taryn? Maybe you should have thought of that before you started parading yourself around in front of us men. Expecting us to make things difficult for ourselves by acting like perfect gentlemen, while you go around tempting us, teasing us, playing with us just because you could." (XI3, Formal Dining Room. 08/26/08) "Your love makes you feel like you have to be loyal to me. But you don't have to pretend like I didn't hurt you. I forced you to defend yourself against me. What greater offense is there?" (XI3, Solarium. 9/2/08) “Those of us who are left...your elders... Last time I checked, none of us are immortal. We won't always be around for you. So there is no other time for us to be hard on you, to have you listen to us... no time but now." (XI3, Streets and Ruins of NYC. (Future) 2/3/09) “The young bury the old, not the other way around. So do me no favors. If the choice comes down to your life or mine, don't any of you save me if you can save yourselves." (XI3, Streets and Ruins of NYC. (Future) 2/5/09) "So courtship is still being done these days? That at least is good to know. I was beginning to wonder if we've reverted back to the caveman practices involving blunt objects to the head." (XI3, Club Shanghai. 4/9/09) "Grace, sweet and gentle as you also call her, didn't deserve to get shot down the way she did! Do you think she was given fair warning? Do you think Nova will? This is not the time for your idealism if it will only serve to get the innocent killed!" (XI3, Basketball Court. 7/25/09) “For once, just once, will you realize how important it is to keep yourself out of danger?! I know you're strong, I know you're independent, but by the gods, why?! Why can't women allow men who care about them to protect them?! Why is it so wrong to ask for that?!" (XI3, Skylight Hall. 7/26/09) "Me, looking out for you-- this IS how it is meant to be, please try to understand that. No matter what anyone will tell you, it's a fair exchange. Because I love you too Taryn, and won't ever be able to accept a world that didn't have you.” (XI3, Rooftops. 7/28/09)